But I'm Just A Regular Guy! (Scotland and Witches and Bears, Oh My!)
by Theboblinator
Summary: (Re-write) Michael Daniels is your ordinary street rat living in an American city... That is, until he's thrown headfirst into the past, and all the way to Scotland no less! Now his life consists of dealing with a royal clan while he's poor, a crazy wood carving witch, and magical bear. All the while dealing with the fact the girl he likes never wants to get married...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I Get a One Way Trip to Scotland…**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright, so after looking over my first chapter for this, I realized a few things. The first being, I wrote it out horribly. And second, with what I was planning on doing, the chapter would need to be written out differently. So, I've come back to this in order to write it out in a way that will allow the second chapter, and the ones that follow it, to be written out correctly. Because of this, you should put everything that you read in the last version out of your mind for what's going to be written out in _this_ version. (Especially since there _will_ be changes with Michael himself as well.)**

 **Now, for those of you who didn't read my first version of this chapter, then this is basically a story similar to all my others, which are all about how "A teenage boy gets thrown into a different dimension/timeframe for no reason". However, is it really for no reason this time around? Anyways, the idea for this story came from one of my more "recent" readers, SPARTAN-626, and it's one of the best ones that I've heard of, or read, on this site.**

 **Note:** Returned to this chapter and edited it a bit due to the plans that I thought up when I realized that things would need to be a bit different so that they could work out.

* * *

 **Michael's POV:**

* * *

"Ugh… Did anybody get the license plate on the truck that hit me?" I ask no one in particular as I push myself up into a sitting position, placing one hand to my head in an attempt to dull the pain from the headache that I feel there. After getting over the pounding in my head, I open my eyes to look around the area that I'm in. The sight that greets me is _not_ the one that I was expecting. Instead of waking up in my comfortable bed, I've woken up in the middle of a clearing with a forest surrounding it on all sides.

"Alright… I'd say that truck hit me pretty hard if I've started hallucinating forests." I say with a light chuckle, before I pale a bit when I place my hand on the ground and actually _feel_ the grass that I'm sitting on. When this happens, I quickly move around so that I'm on my knees, and run my hands over the ground in order to make sure that I'm actually feeling grass and dirt, and not the mattress or even the hardwood floor that I _should_ be feeling. The fact that after a few seconds I still feel the grass makes me start to panic.

I quickly stand up, and start walking around with my hands in front of me, trying to feel the walls of my bedroom. After all, hallucinations _might_ be able to make you feel something different, but they can't make it so that you have the ability to walk through walls. However, after a few minutes of walking around in circles, most likely looking like a loon to anyone who can see me, and not hitting any walls no matter what direction I go in, I start to realize that I'm _not_ hallucinating and that I'm actually in a clearing, in the middle of a forest, with no idea of how I got here.

"Alright, no need to panic… Oh who am I kidding? This is the perfect time to panic." I mutter to myself as I place a hand on my head and turn around to look at the area that I've found myself in. I'm currently standing on a small mound in the middle of the clearing, with a few _large_ stones surrounding me in a way that reminds me of Stonehenge. "You know if this ends up being like "The Mazerunner" and I've been randomly chosen to be placed here in order to survive… I can only hope that there aren't any monsters around since I'm pretty much defenseless." I mutter to myself as I walk over to the large stones.

When I get closer to them, I'm able to see that there are lines etched into them that appear to be letters. I trace my fingers over them, but unfortunately I'm not able to make out any letters that are familiar to me. "Huh, I wonder what these say…" I wonder to myself. However, when I look at the area above the letters, I'm able to make out what appear to be pictures, and I narrow my eyes in order to see them better. One of the pictures seems to depict some person standing in front of a large undistinguishable form, but that's about all I can make out. When I look at the other stones, they all have the same unknown writing on them, as well as other drawings that I can't make out.

I let out a sigh as I turn around and sit back down on the ground, letting my back rest against one of the many stones that are in the middle of the clearing. _Alright, let's think about what's happened so far. Last night, I went to sleep late after going adventuring with my friends until early in the morning. Now, I've suddenly woken up in the middle of a clearing, in the middle of a forest, surrounded by stones with unknown writing, and undistinguishable drawings on them… I have no fucking clue what's going on here._ I admit to myself with another sigh as I push my hand through my hair.

Despite my lack of understanding for my current situation, I'm lucky in the fact that I still have my clothing, as well as my possessions. Currently, I'm wearing my worn-down black boots, my blue jeans as well as the black belt holding them up, my dark green T-shirt, and my silver colored wristwatch. I look at the watch, and notice that according to the still-moving hands it's just past noon. I twist my arm slightly, and allow the sun to catch the glass in order to reflect my face.

Looking into the reflection, I'm able to make out my Caucasian skin, cobalt eyes, and black hair, which looks like it had a fight with a rabid animal and lost. Then again, living on the streets for a good eight out of seventeen years of your life will make it so that you're appearance isn't the best one out there. Although I suppose that it became my style after I stopped needing to sleep in alleyways and actually managed to get a roof over my head…

I let out another quiet sigh at my current situation, before closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the stone with my back so that I can rest a bit in order to come to terms with what's currently happening to me. _I'm gonna sleep, and I'll actually start to_ worry _about what's happening to me if I wake up in the exact same place…_ I think to myself as I shift a bit, cross my arms in front of my chest, and just relax.

* * *

When I wake up once again, I find myself in the same place that I'd fallen asleep. I let out a sigh at the sight, before using the stone to push myself up onto my feet. A glance at my watch tells me that it's 6:00 PM, and the fact that the sun is setting behind some of the higher trees only solidifies that fact. I look around the clearing for a few more seconds, before letting off yet another sigh, and walking in the direction of the forest. Luckily, there's a path that leads into it from the clearing.

After following the path for a few minutes, I hear a sound that's different from the birds and other animals that are hidden amongst the trees, leaves and bushes. After listening to the sound for a few more seconds, I recognize it as a horse running along the ground. My eyes widen when I realize this, because horses _don't_ live in the forest. So, the only reason that there should be a horse in the middle of these woods is if a _person_ is riding it. With that thought in mind, I start to walk quicker along the path, and after a few seconds, I end up at a point where one path splits into two.

The way that I just came from is where the roads splits and goes off to the left, while the sound of the horse running is coming from the point that the path goes off to the right. When I realize this, I turn around to look down that way, and the sight that greets me is _not_ a comforting one. The reason for this is because the sight that greets me is an arrow that's about ten feet away from impaling my head. Because of this, only one thought goes flying through my mind, which I never thought would go through my mind again.

 _Live!_

At this point, my survival instincts rise from the back of my mind in a rush, and as the arrow reaches eight feet away, my right hand is already heading down to my left hip. When the arrow is five feet away, my hand is holding onto the object attached to my left hip. When the arrow is three feet from my head, my hand flies up, and the object gripped in it splits the arrow in half. When the arrow reaches me, the pointed tip goes just past my head due to the change in its weight, giving me a small cut on my left cheek, while the second half sails just past that same spot.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief at what happened, and lift my arm slightly to look at the object held in my hand. It was a small piece of metal, which I'd sharpened at one end, and tied some random cloth around the other end so that it was actually a shank. At the sight, a sad smile appears on my face since I didn't think that I'd have to use it again. After all, I thought that I'd left behind the need for it when I stopped living on the streets, even if I did carry it around due to habit, the only exception being when I was going to school… But, I digress from the matter at hand.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn' see you there!" A feminine voice calls out, making me turn in the direction that it came from to see two things. One, the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, and two, the person who shot the arrow in my direction, since I can see a target out of my peripheral vision, and I know that they weren't shooting _at_ me. Oh, and the girl is the person who shot the arrow, if that helps. As she jumps off the horse that she was riding, the same horse that I no doubt heard a minute ago, I take in her appearance.

This girl has long, wavy, fiery red hair that trails down to her mid-back, and Caucasian skin that positively glows. On her feet are black shoes that almost seem to act like high-heels, only minus the heels. She's wearing a dark green dress which shows off her figure, but doesn't hinder her movements. I can see yellow elbow pads present, and a brown belt around her hips which a quiver of arrows is attached to. A bow is slung over her shoulders, and when she turns around after getting off the horse, I can see crystal blue eyes that are filled with shock and worry. No doubt because of the arrow that she just shot at me. Though, the fact that I'm standing in front of a target doesn't exactly help.

Now, seeing as I'm standing in front of said target, and this girl's worried, that tells me that she wasn't aiming to shoot me in the head. What she said a few seconds ago only solidifies that fact. So, there's no use completely blowing up on her in anger. Instead, I opt to just look past the little incident, and attempt to get on her good side. After all, it's not every day that you meet a "real" beautiful girl, and getting angry at said beautiful girl is never a good idea if you don't have a valid reason.

"Hey, no harm no foul." I tell her as I brush my hand on my shoulder to get rid of some imaginary dust. "After all, you weren't actually aiming to hit _me_ , so it's fine. I've had worse happen and end up actually _injuring_ me." I tell her, mentally wincing as I remember some of the wounds I've received in the past. "So the fact that the all your arrow did was scratch my cheek is fine in my book." I say with a smile as I wipe away some of the blood that was trickling out of the small cut, and place my shank back on my belt.

"Are ye' sure?" The girl asks me in concern, making me give her a small smile of reassurance in response. That, and it's hard not to smile or smirk in the presence of a beautiful girl. The fact that this girl has a Scottish accent only made her even more attractive in my eyes. However, I mentally shake my head in order to get those thoughts out of my head, and instead attempt to focus on assuring her that she didn't hurt me.

"Yeah, I managed to split the arrow in half. That's the only reason it gave me a scratch. I have a feeling that if I hadn't done that, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." I say with a small smirk. "Why? You didn't actually shoot two arrows and I just haven't realized that yet did you?" I ask, pretending to turn and look myself over in order to both get rid of any lingering tension from the arrow that almost pierced my eye, as well as get on better terms with the girl in front of me. In response to my actions, the girl in front of me giggles a bit, and I smile as I turn to look at her completely.

"No, no ye're fine." She tells me with a small smile in place, waving her hand in order to "reassure" me that she'd only shot one arrow. I let off a fake sigh of relief when she tells me this.

"Well that's a relief. I'd hate to have been able to survived multiple injuries from the past only to be killed by a beautiful girl that wasn't actually trying to hurt me." I say with a smirk, getting a small smile from the girl in return, however there's no sign of a blush anywhere on her face.

"Oh yes, I'm sure that woulda' been absolutely _dreadful_." She says with sarcasm clear in her voice, making my smirk widen at her response, before she gets a quizzical expression on her face. "But, what kinda' life do ya' live that makes ye' need to worry abou' those kinda' things?" She asks me, making my smirk change into a small frown as I think about _exactly_ what kind of life I live that makes me worry about those kinds of things, and how much worse they were only a few years ago…

"Well, I've been living a pretty good life for the past few years now, but with the past time that I have, it's a bit difficult _not_ to get injured. And the fact that up until a few years ago I was living on the streets for eight years straight doesn't help either." I tell her, making her look at me sympathetically in response.

"Ye've had a rough life, haven't ye'?" She asks me, making me nod in response as I look at the sky.

"Yeah, not the best I'll admit. But my parents died about twelve years back, and I ran away the first chance I got in order to keep from being sent to an orphanage. You might wonder why, but from what I've seen, there are two types of orphanages. The first are the kinds where the adults attempt to watch over all the kids at once, but there aren't enough so the kids that think they're "all that" use that to their advantage to pick on the weaker kids." I say, making the girl look at me in surprise.

"But, why would those kids do tha'?" She asks me, making me shrug in response.

"Like I said, they think they're "all that", and that they can get away with doing anything. So, they do." I tell her. "However, the other kinds of orphanages are worse. Those are the ones where the adults that run them see the kids doing this kind of stuff, and just ignore it. And when the kids who are getting bullied or picked on try to say something, nothing's done about it." I continue, making the girl in front of me seethe in anger, and I can't blame her for it. **(Note: I'm simply going off the kind that you see in _those_ _kinds_ of movies and books. I am not saying that this happens in all orphanages. So please don't take this the wrong way.)**

"But tha's not right!" She exclaims, making me sigh as I simply shrug in response to her yell of anger.

"Unfortunately, not all orphanages have the money to hire the needed amount of adults in order to look over the kids. As for the orphanages where the adults simply ignore what's going on, I can only say that not all humans are nice." I tell her with a sigh as I think about the kids that no doubt have to go through what I'm talking about. The girl in front of me continues to seethe in anger at this information, before she seems to realize something that I don't.

"But the closest town is two days. So what are ye' doing all the way out 'ere?" She asks me, making my brain freeze for a second, before I focus back on the conversation taking place.

"You want the honest answer?" I ask her rhetorically, making her nod her head anyways. "I honestly don't know." I answer with a shrug, making her cross her arms and cock her hip to the side with skepticism clear in her look. I simply raise my hands and shrug once again. "I really don't. I went to sleep last night in my bed since I was lucky enough to be found by a nice family about four years back and taken in thanks to their hospitality, though they're probably pretty worried about me now…" I mutter the last part to myself, before raising my voice so that she can hear me again. "And yet only a few hours ago, I woke up in a clearing back that way instead of my bed." I tell her, motioning over my shoulder at the clearing in question.

"How's that?" She asks me, making me sigh as I give another shrug.

"I don't really know. Usually when I fall asleep in my bed, I'll wake up the next morning _in my bed_." I tell her. "But this time around, I found out that I'd apparently been moved while I was sleeping, and dumped into the middle of a forest. Which, with where I was before, there wasn't a forest near me. So, for all I know, whoever moved me went as far as to knock me out before carting me off to wherever I am now." I tell her. However, my mind suddenly reminds me of something she told me a few minutes ago.

 _Wait a minute… She told me that the closest town was two days away…_ two days _. But, with all the cars, trains, airplanes and shit that we've invented, then how the hell could it take_ two days _to get from one town, to a_ forest _?!_ I think to myself, slowly becoming more and more fearful as I think about how unrealistic that seems. "Uh, hang on a minute, you said that the nearest town is two days away, right?" I ask her making her nod her head in response. "Damn. Then I don't know where the hell I've been taken, because where I was, the nearest forest was about half an hour away, if not less." I tell her, before shaking my head as she looks at me in response. "Well, since I've been taken away from my own town, and dropped off here, would you mind telling me just where "here" is?" I ask her, making her nod in response.

"Right. Well, ye're just a couple hours away from the castle of me' family and me' clan, the Dunbroch's." She tells me, making my brain once again freeze in fear, and when I focus back on what she's saying, it's just in time to see her give me a reassuring smirk. "But at the moment, ye're in a forest." She tells me, making a small smirk appear on my face at her use of sarcasm. After all, sarcasm is always the best way to relieve tension. That and it helps when you're insulting someone. But, since neither one of us is insulting the other, it's fairly obvious that she's using it to relieve the tension that's currently present.

I give a chuckle at her response, and shake my head. _She's talking about fucking clans and actual castles that are being used. Either this is one lengthy hallucination and I'm wandering around my house talking to thin air and no doubt gaining the attention of everyone else, this is a prank that was set up and I'm only now "waking up" to this world, or the final option is that I've been thrown into the fucking_ past. _And to top it off, I've been thrown into the past, in_ Scotland _. How the hell does that work?! I was in Japan! If I'm gonna be thrown into the past, then I should be thrown into the past in_ Japan, _not here!_ I think to myself in shock, before mentally shaking my head. _Well, it could be worse. After all, things are already better meeting… I didn't even get her name…_ I facepalm at my stupidity, gaining the attention of the girl in front of me. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." I admit, making her look at me in surprise, before she gains a blush from embarrassment.

"Me' name is Merida Dunbroch. What might yer's be?" She asks me, making me give her a small smile in response.

"My name's Michael Daniels Kirigaya." I tell her, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kirigaya?" She asks me, making me rub the back of my neck sheepishly as I remember that I've possibly been thrown into the past… Somehow, as well as Scotland. I'm not that familiar with that area, so I'm not really sure if "Kirigaya" is a common last name there…

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure that you can tell from my name that I'm not exactly from around here…" I admit, making her smirk at me as she once again crosses her arms and cocks her hip to the opposite side.

"You'd be right. Yer accent didn' seem like it was from around 'ere either." She tells me, making me chuckle lightly as I hold my hands up with the palms facing her.

"Guilty as charged." I say with a small smile. "For all I know, every time I almost woke up on the way from where I was, the people who took me knocked out so that I wouldn't know what was going on." I tell her, while in my mind is another story. _For all I know, they put me under drugs so that I wouldn't wake up for a while. After all, the last time I checked, there wasn't motherfucking_ time travel _"yesterday" when I was awake. If that's the case, then for all I know I was knocked out for_ months _. And if that's the case, then what the hell did I miss during my time under drugs?! Although… I guess that doesn't really matter to me right now since I'm in the fucking_ past _! The only other options are the two logical ones, but with how this is going, I don't think that I want to give myself false hope at the moment._ I think to myself, resigning myself to the fact that I've most likely been thrown into the past, and I'm not just hallucinating all this, nor is it a prank of some kind. After all, the evidence that's around me speaks for itself.

"So then, where are ye' from?" Merida asks me, making my mind draw a blank, before I decide to just attempt to give the right answer, and hope amongst all hope that I'm in a timeframe that it's around, but not doing something stupid at this point in time that gains the ire of the girl in front of me.

"Well, I'm actually from America, but for the past few years I've been living in Japan." I admit, making her look at me in surprise.

"Ye're from Japan?!" She exclaims, telling me that A: japan is indeed around at this time and not doing anything stupid from the way she said that, and B: This girl has only been around the immediate area. Which, if she's as old as I am, and planes aren't invented yet, than that makes sense.

"Yup." I reply with a small smile, before Merida is suddenly tugging me by my sleeve towards the horse that she'd been riding.

"Tha's great! I'm sure me' parents would _love_ to meet ye'!" She exclaims as she continues to pull me towards her horse, and turns around to give me a wide smile that practically takes my breath away.

"Really?" I ask her, making her smile seem to widen.

"Of course! And after me' parents hear about the trouble ye've found ye'rself in, I'm _sure_ they'd let ye' stay at our castle! And I'm sure that me' family could find a way tah help ye'!" She exclaims, making me give her my own smile as we get on her horse.

"That sounds nice." I admit, though I also think about the negatives of this happening. _For all I know, her parents are gonna want to know about America and Japan. And since I don't actually know what year it is, then I don't know what's happening over there at the moment! Okay, just calm down Daniels. You've been able to work your way through situations like this in the past. Don't panic, learn what year it is, and just try to remember what you learned in your history classes, and remember the stuff you've learned from your trips to the library and you'll be just fine._ I think to myself with a mental calming breath as Merida gets her horse to start moving again, and we no doubt start riding towards the castle of her family that she was talking about earlier.

* * *

 _Who the hell am I kidding? One wrong move and I'm_ dead, I think to myself as we get closer to the castle. When we got through the trees and were crossing the bridge, I'd noticed all the guards that were stationed along the gates. Now, on the way back, Merida thought that it would be a good idea to tell me a little bit about what went on in the castle. And that included the fact that she's the _princess_. Yup, the girl who can shoot the bulls-eye on a target with a bow and arrow, while riding on horseback, is the princess. Not your typical _Disney_ princess, now is she? (Hehe…)

I get the feeling that I'm gonna need to tread carefully around here, cause for all I know, I'm gonna be suspicious the moment I get inside those walls. Then I'll probably be under constant watch… Fuck.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, that's all I'm doing for this chapter! I'll admit, looking back through it, not much was changed… Ah well, starting over from the beginning was still a good choice in my eyes. I'll admit though, I cut it off here because I'm not really gonna be able to write out a scene similar to the last one without leaving a gapping plot hole. So, next chapter will be the start of the actual movie, and I'll probably give a brief overview of how things went, because otherwise I'd be torn a new one for how I decided to write out the scene in a way that practically waved a torch in front of the flamers… Anyways, that aside, I guess that since this is a re-write, I'll respond to the reviews that I got for the last version here.**

 **Anime PJ:**

Well, here's the technical "next update", and the one after this should _hopefully_ be out soon. Though with what I've told you and everyone else about how my life is going, I'm not making any promises…

Also, you should probably know why I returned to this just now with what we were just watching…

 **Akira Himura:**

It's nice to see that you enjoy my stories! Sorry for the long wait for them, but with real life getting in the way, writing has gotten a bit difficult over the past few months… As for your idea, it's definitely possible. Especially since they're part of the whole "Big 4" Or whatever they're actually called.

 **SPARTAN-626:**

Well, here's the next update, which has actually turned out to be a re-write because of the plans that I've thought up for the future of this story. As for the pairing, yeah, I kinda gave that away in the first chapter, didn't I? As for the two helping each other, you should see next chapter, since I plan on it being after a time-skip.

 **TheSnowKing:**

Thanks! As you can see, it's changed quite a bit, but that's because of new stuff that I've thought up for this. So, the references will come later, though it's likely they'll be different due to the differences between the two stories…

 **Goldspark1:**

Next chapter should have more character development, especially since I'll be able to use actual scenes from the movie to help me.

 **Bookish-rebel:**

Thanks! I'm trying to look through it more often to try and get it as close to the actual accent as I can, but it's nice to hear that I'm actually pretty close already.

 **Koal:**

Well, it's been over a year now, but I've finally returned! And I've changed things around so that they can no fit into the new plans that I have for this! Not only that, but I'm hoping to avoid the plot hole that I created for myself in the last version by making this one have a time-skip.

 **Aadyn Rogers:**

Well, I guess that you could technically call this a "2nd" chapter, even though it's really just the first one of a new version…

 **Wild Mustang of Freedom:**

Well, here's an update / re-write for you and my other readers!

 **Aadyn:**

Alright! Here's the "new" chapter! Granted, it has less detail than the last version, but that's because I'm starting over from scratch with new / better ideas planned out in my head! Next chapter will have more details and character developments though, since I'll be starting on the actual movie!

 **And there you go, this chapter is now done, and I can post it before getting started on the next one… Granted, I'm gonna have to watch the movie a second time before I start, so it's likely that you guys won't get the next chapter for a few days, but honestly, I need a refresher…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: One Year Later…**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT:** Alright, so after getting pretty far into this chapter, I realized a "small" detail that I'd need to add in order to help this story along in the way that I want it to. So, before you start reading this chapter, go back to the previous one and re-read it. I ended up changing quite a bit in terms of Michael, so you're gonna need to know just _what_ it is that I've changed…

 **Author's Note Part 1: Alright, so at this point, I only have about half an hour left of the movie to watch before I get started on this, but I figured I'd at least get started on the first Author's Note. With that being said, I can already tell you guys that there will be quite a few changes to the movie and the way that certain scenes occur thanks to Michael now being a part of this. A few prime examples being the festival, the situations that involve Mor'du, as well as quite a few scenes that happen while Merida's mother is a bear.**

 **Now, because I've returned to this after more than a year, and my plans for this story have changed, it's gonna take a little while for the chapters to get out, especially with all the other stories that I have posted on this site. However, since this Fanfiction is based on a movie, I should hopefully be able to focus on it for a little while, as opposed to when I write my stories about TV shows / Animes since they're broken off into episodes, which allow my ADD brain to go off in a completely different direction once I finish watching through one episode.**

 **But anyways, since I've let this sit for a while, I guess that I'll just finish up watching the movie, and then get to writing this chapter so that you guys can actually read it. So, here you go!**

* * *

 **Michael's POV:**

* * *

 _365 days… For some, that's a very long time that seems to stretch on forever until they reach the end. For others, the time seems to go by too quickly to make sense of it. As for myself, I guess you could say that I'm somewhere in the middle. Being thrown who knows how many years into the past tends to do that to you. And being thrown halfway around the word? That boggles the mind even more. But at this point, I've learned to just live with it and continue on with my life._

 _It's especially helpful that by making quick friends with Merida, I apparently managed to get on her father's good side immediately. The triplets, her little brothers, were a bit more difficult to convince, but after helping them with a few pranks, and teaching them a few ways to avoid getting caught, I got on their good side fairly quickly. Now, Merida's_ mother _, Queen Eleanor, was the most difficult to convince._

 _Needless to say, the woman had a mindset about how the "proper" princess should behave and what they should do. And spending time with a "plebian" was not one of them. She was generous, and very nice to me, make no mistake. The Dunbroch clan was_ very _accepting of outsiders and those who needed a helping hand with the only exception being known criminals that they_ believed _were actually criminals._

 _Luckily for some people, the king and queen were good judges of character, and were able to tell if someone was wrongly accused of a crime, as a few specific servants in the castle can prove… However, I digress. To the queen, the sight of the princess of the clan spending a good deal of her time with a "commoner" could have raised a few "unsavory" rumors… Not that I would have minded them._

 _When it came down to it, I managed to find a way to convince the queen to let me spend time with her daughter out in public, while at the same time stopping the possibility of those rumors. Although, Merida wasn't too happy with the idea, and I could understand why. See, the idea that I came up with after a few weeks of staying at the castle thanks to their generosity was to find myself a job. And what other job would help me spend more time with my only friend here than to become her bodyguard?_

 _Now, that's not to say that when I came up with this idea, I_ believed _that Merida needed a bodyguard, quite the opposite in fact. Any princess that could shoot a bullseye on a target hanging from the branch of a tree while riding on the back of a horse, in my opinion, didn't_ need _one to begin with, nor would she probably_ ever _need one. However, I managed to phrase my argument in a way that appealed to the queen's beliefs. And that argument was that "A princess should have a bodyguard to protect her from the less-than-noble humans and monsters that may plan at any point to try to take her hostage for a ransom against the kingdom, or kill her outright."_

 _While Merida fumed a bit at that line of thinking, and King Fergus seemed a bit disgruntled about it, the queen thought it over and agreed. Though… That's not to say that I didn't need to_ prove _that I could be a competent bodyguard. With that being said, I was put under a bit of a test. And let me just say… It was disappointing._

*Test Flashback*

"So, basically what you're saying is that all I need to do is keep any of these guys from getting to Merida?" I ask the queen, who was sitting on her throne beside Fergus and her triplets. Currently, I was standing in the middle of the throne room while Merida was standing behind me with her arms crossed and a frown on her face, and all around us were the castle's guards, each armed with different wooden weapons. In response to my question, the queen nods.

"Yes. Now, are ye' ready?" She asks, and I take a few seconds to look around at the men surrounding me, before turning back to the queen with a nod, which she returns, before looking at the same men that I'd looked at a few seconds ago. "Begin." She says. As soon as the word leaves her lips, a few of the men rush towards Merida, raising their wooden swords above their heads. At the sight, Merida instinctively reaches for her bow, only for nothing to be there since Fergus had speculated earlier that the princess may have attempted to defend herself.

When the redhead's hand feels nothing but air, her frown deepens into a scowl as the men close in, before I rush past her and slide between two of the charging men, using my arms to take the legs out from under them, before quickly leaping back onto my feet, wrenching the wooden swords from their hands as I do this, and then turning and throwing those same wooden weapons into the heads of the two other men rushing Merida. The wooden swords hit the backs of their heads, and they're quick to fall to the ground while two kicks to the heads of the guards already on the ground render them unconscious. However, I don't take the time to admire my handy work as I lean back to avoid a wooden spear that was aimed at my head, and then grab onto the handle, which I use to pull the man wielding it towards me.

A few seconds later, he's sprawled out on the floor with a decent sized lump on his head as I use the wooden spear as a means to knock a good number of the wooden weapon wielding men to the ground with swirls in their eyes, and then turn and use it to block a strike that was aimed at Merida with a wooden blade. However, my eyes widened when I saw the blade itself, before a menacing grin spread over my face as I quickly spun the spear and hit the man wielding the blade's wrist, causing him to drop said weapon, just before I lashed out with the spear in my left hand and knocked him out, while grabbing the falling weapon with my right hand.

When my hand wraps around the handle of the blade, I almost feel myself become a completely different person as I drop the spear I'd been holding, and fall into a familiar stance, my newly acquired wooden dagger held at my side, pointing at the crowd of armed men in front of me due to my arm bending at the elbow, while my feet are spread apart, and my left arm is held out to my side. And the men in front of me seem to realize that I've changed as well, since they're suddenly hesitant to attack. After a few seconds of waiting, one of them finally charges with a yell, and I tense for a split second…

Before letting myself go.

At the time, I hadn't realized that Fergus had started paying more attention to what was going on after I'd grabbed the small weapon, and was eyeing me with surprise, and a bit more respect than before. Although, I suppose that the reason that I didn't notice was because I was too busy taking care of the _amateurs_ in front of me. Honestly, when it came to swordplay, they should have just stuck with their real spears. Although I suppose that even then they wouldn't have had a chance against me. After all, living on the streets for a good eight years teaches you how to wield this kind of thing, and then having two years where knowing how to use it can literally mean life and death also helped. Now, if only I had two…

Needless to say that within a minute of me grabbing onto the dagger, the rest of the men were knocked out all around me, and I spun the weapon expertly in my hand for a few seconds, before attempting to sheath it at my waist due to habit. When the dagger wasn't placed in a sheath like it usually was, my eyes widened for a second, before I blushed in embarrassment, turning around to face the ones watching. When I did this, I was met with six faces of shock and awe. "Eh-heh… I… Have some explaining to do… Don't I?" I mutter with a nervous grin.

*Test Flashback End*

 _After that, I managed to explain to them the reason that I knew how to wield a dagger in that way was because of the many years that I lived as a street rat. I'd already given Merida a brief overview when I first met her, but I went into a bit more detail when I was talking to her parents, explaining how around where I lived, there were quite a few groups of people who weren't as "kind hearted" as I was, and I'd learned how to defend myself because of this. I left out the two years that also came into play, but with how that was set up in my timeframe, I'm not entirely sure that I would've been able to explain without sounding like a loon…_

 _Anyways, over the months that followed, I was given the job of being Merida's "bodyguard", and pretty much given the freedom to do whatever I wanted around the castle, as long as I was around the princess. At night, I was given a room beside her own so that I was never too far away, and I usually used this time to do a few things besides sleep. One such thing being "inventing"._

 _What I mean by this is that since there was no mention of anyone like myself being in Scotland at any time in the past, I'd come to realize that I must've been thrown into a different timeline_ entirely _. Because of this, I'd taken it upon myself to "invent" a few things that were present in my world. Granted, none of them were things that would completely tip the balance of power one way or another, besides perhaps_ one _invention that was a "last resort" kind of thing, and another few things that I'm almost done with that will_ only _be for me… But other than that, they were simple things._

 _They included a few instruments, some agricultural advances, as well as a few suggestions for the defenses of the castle that was now my home, and many more inventions that helped everyone in different ways. Now, a few of my beliefs had also managed to make their way into the people that I now lived with, but nothing_ too _drastic. And yet through the entire time… I remained single. I'll admit, there were a few ladies who tried to flirt with me, or even tried to have one night stands outright, but I turned them all down as gently as I could. Why you may ask? Well, two reasons._

 _The first, and less important one, is because each of them wanted me for one of two reasons. The first was that I was from a completely different continent, and that was what made me appealing to them. That's_ it _. As for the other girls that wanted me, it was because of what I was doing for the kingdom. By that I mean it was because of all the inventions I'd made. None of them wanted me because of_ who _I_ was _, or my_ personality _. And the second reason I turned them down…_

 _I'd fallen for Merida._

 _Yup. Me, the former street rat, had fallen for the beautiful princess. Jeez, talk about taking from the plot line of Aladdin much… But, it was the truth. Not only was she absolutely gorgeous, but she could hold her own in multiple meanings of the word. Her hard-headed, stubborn personality played the biggest role in my feelings though. After all, if I liked her just because of her looks or anything like that, I'd be a hypocrite for turning away all those girls who wanted to get with me for similar reasons…_

 _Anyways, I'm pretty sure that's Merida knocking on my door now. This is Michael, signing off._

I finish writing the last line in my journal, which I'd just started today, before closing it and stashing it in my desk. Then, I grab my black cloak off the edge of my bed, and make my way over to the door, opening it to find Merida standing there, ready to go at a moment's notice. "There ye' are. I've be'en knockin' fer the past few minutes now." She tells me, and I give her a small smirk in response as I walk through the doorway, closing the wooden door behind me.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, you ready for "Merida Day"?" I ask her, referring to the fact that today was Saturday. The one day of the week where she wasn't being lectured by her mother about what she "could and couldn't do" as a princess. In response, Merida gives me a wide smile that makes my heart skip a beat as she nods eagerly. God, I hate the fact that as a princess, she's not "allowed" to date a guy of my rank…

It also doesn't help that she has no plans of marriage at any point.

Yeah, that was like a stab to the heart when she told me that at one point. I think that I managed to hide my pain well over the next few days before I started to come to terms with it… Oh who the hell am I kidding, I know for a fact that I was able to hide the pain, but coming to terms with it? Ha! I still have a hard time getting over that little fact every time I even _think_ about asking Merida out on a date or anything similar.

But, I digress. After nodding, Merida rushes down the hall with me following close behind, my cloak now tied around my neck as I chase after her. Over the past year, my outfit had changed to fit in more with the times, as well as the "color scheme" of the Dunbroch clan.

My boots were now dyed a dark brown, while my pants were dyed a midnight blue with my black belt still holding them up. My regular T-shirt had been replaced with a dark green, long sleeved T-shirt, and I kept my silver wristwatch, while I now have a couple sheathes at the right and left side of my waist. In each sheath was a Draco Dagger. They were both the same size, and fit perfectly into my hand. They weren't like the set that you'd usually get with one being half the size of the other, or even smaller. The best part? They had no connection whatsoever to Draco Malfoy.

As the two of us continue running, Merida looks over her shoulder with a smirk, a smirk that I'd come to recognize as the woman in front of me having a scheme. And I'm proven right as we round a corner, and she runs through the doorway, making her way between two of the servants, sliding along the banister as she grabs an apple off a tray, easily making her way past the other servants on the stairs, and then landing on a very tall candelabra, which she used to allow her to reach the ground floor without hurting herself, or breaking her stride. At the sight, I allow a small smirk to appear on my own face, before using my own method to get onto the ground floor.

As I got to the first two servants that Merida had made her way between, I instead decide to use the walls on either side of me to my advantage, and jump off one to the other, and then leap over the two people. As gravity starts to pull me down towards the stairs, I instead land on the banister that Merida slid across, and then leap off that towards the ground floor. As I come closer to the stone, I let myself relax, and when I impact the ground, allow my legs to fall out from under me, and roll with the momentum. Because of this, I don't hurt myself, and I'm able to easily roll back into a standing position and follow Merida without a problem. And when she looks back and sees me, she simply laughs, having gotten used to my parkour skills only a few weeks after I started living here.

After a few more minutes, we reach the stables, and the two of us leap onto Angus, Merida's personal horse. I land on the steed right behind the princess, and Merida is quick to snap the reins to get Angus to run through the open gate, down the dirt path, and over the cobblestone bridge that connected the "island" where the castle was built to the mainland. Then, only a few seconds later, the two of us were riding through the same forest that the three of us had met in a year ago, the redhead in front of me wearing a large smile on her face as she takes her bow of her back, takes an arrow out of her quiver, and gets ready for a day filled with whatever she feels like doing.

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: And I'm cutting this chapter off here! This chapter was pretty much a brief overview of what Michael's been doing over the past year of him being in the Dunbroch castle, as well as a Segway into the actual plot from the movie. So, it might be a little short, but I figured that I'd start with the actual plot from canon next chapter, instead of having this one be a mixture of a time skip, as well as part of the story. This way, you guys can read about the time skip, and then focus entirely on the story in the chapters to come.**

 **And as I'm sure you've all noticed, I'm only two chapters in, and I've already changed the background a bit! Yeah, I think it's become practically impossible for me to write out a regular story at this point in time, since I have too much fun writing out stories where my character has already gone through the events of a different media source, whether it's another movie, TV series, or even anime. And just from reading this chapter, and as well as the edited first chapter, I'm sure you can tell where Michael's from since I changed his last name…**

 **Anyways, that's about it for this chapter I suppose. I'm currently at school, writing this during one of my free blocks. So, now that I've finished this chapter, I'm gonna go ahead and** ** _actually_** **edit the first chapter, since I haven't done that yet. Once that's done, I'll get ready to go through a day of actually** ** _learning_** **, before posting the edited chapter along with this one when I get home. Ugh, I honestly can't wait until this year is over, because then I plan on at least taking a gap year before college, or just not going at all. So, my writing time should increase, even if I** ** _do_** **need to get a third job since my parents don't want me sitting around writing all day…**

 **Now, I suppose that I can get to responding to the reviews that I've received for the last chapter, so, here they are!**

 **Akira Himura:**

Yup, it's definitely nice to be back in the swing of things. Although, in case you haven't noticed, I started updating again around 20 days ago… Are you saying that you don't follow all my updates? But in all actuality, it's definitely nice to be returning to one of my older stories.

Yeah, real life definitely gets in the way of things, but the life of a high school senior is _not_ an easy one… As for the big four, it's an idea that's been around for a while, but it makes a bit of sense to me even though HTTYD and ROTG were made by a different company.

 **Kamen Rider Heisei:**

No spoilers here, but I'm sure you can see the direction that I _might_ take this after reading this chapter…

 **Anime PJ:**

No spoilers… Although with how often we're now communicating, it's quite possible that I may bounce ideas off of you and see what you think of them… As for the plot hole, I don't really think that there was one in the previous version of the first chapter that I posted, but there was _definitely_ a plot hole that showed up when I started to write the second chapter…

Yeah, after we watched the "cinema sins" reaction to this show, it got me back into the mood to write this out. Granted, most of the first chapter was already done since I started to re-write this a while back and then got sidetracked, but watching that video just helped me stay in the mood to continue it. I'm glad you're liking it so far, and I hope you continue to like it as I continue writing this!

 **SPARTAN-626:**

Yup, and as you can see, my ideas have evolved even more after writing this chapter! I'll admit, the idea came to me during the flashback scene that occurred in this chapter, since I realized that in order to have Michael be her bodyguard, he'd have to be better at wielding a dagger than he would be if he'd just lived on the street for a good number of years. Hence, the fairly big change in his backstory… As for seeing more soon, how's this for timing?

 **Anyways, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
